Battered Up
by Gomes
Summary: [GC]The Graveyard Shift indulges themselves in some Summer festivities


TITLE: Battered Up  
  
AUTHOR: Gomey (grissomsgnomeyahoo.com)  
  
ARCHIVE: Anywhere, just let me know so I can brag…grin  
  
RATING: R (just in case)  
  
DISCLAIMER: All known characters and premises belong to their respective owners. So there.  
  
SUMMARY: The Graveyard Shift indulges themselves in some Summer festivities.  
  
NOTES: Oh, this is probably out-of-character, and it's pure PWP. So...deal with it - gwahaha!  
  
------  
  
"Play ball!"  
  
The entire Graveyard Shift glanced at Albert Robbins, who obviously seemed to enjoy his momentary power trip as the umpire.  
  
It was a balmy Summer afternoon, some good four hours before their shifts would commence. Deciding to take their minds off the darker side of their jobs, they all agreed to a one inning - 'battle-of-the-sexes' - good ol' game of baseball.   
  
Gil Grissom stood at the pitcher's mound, surveying the groupings of lab techs and CSIs all mingling together. He couldn't hide a half-smile when Catherine Willows walked on to the field with a little blond girl in tow. He took in her appearance; clad in a yellow form-fitting tank-top and black lycra shorts - an outfit which left nothing to the imagination. His eyes caressed her toned legs, tight tummy that was just peeking from the short tank and the ample amount of cleavage smiling back at him.  
  
"Uncle Gil!" Lindsey Willows wrestled out of her mother's grasp and sprinted towards the man on the pitcher's mound, her yellow sundress catching eye.   
  
"Hey sweetheart!" He bent down, and lifted her up with a small grunt. "Your Uncle Gil is getting a little old." He smiled, kissing her on the cheek. "Hey." He greeted his strawberry-blond counterpart.   
  
Catherine smiled, brushing her hand through her daughter's hair, still securely nestled in Gil's arms. "When I told her we were playing baseball, she insisted on watching her mother make a fool of herself." Catherine shook her head, with a smile. "Nancy will be by in a half-hour to pick her up and take her to camp." She called attention to the cluttered backseat of her car. "You'd think she was moving to Timbuktu!" Catherine tickled her daughter, inciting giggles and kicks.  
  
"Ooh, hey!" Gil put her down, and then rubbed the side of his hip. "Feisty - must run in the family." He grumbled.  
  
"Pitchers!" Al motioned both pitchers for the coin toss.  
  
"Good luck." Gil smiled, giving her a light kiss on the cheek before he broke out into a jog towards home plate.  
  
Catherine remained, her eyes attracted to his muscular legs and buttocks. She let out a silent chuckle, "Gil Grissom in shorts..." Running back to the dug out, her thoughts continued, "who knew that could be such a turn-on?"   
  
Gil smiled as Sara Sidle stepped up in front of him. "Ah, I see you were voted pitcher?"  
  
Sara frowned. "Everyone knows I have the worst aim ever...I think Nick suggested it, just so he can see me make an ass of myself." She grumbled playfully.  
  
Al tossed the coin, and Gil called out 'tails'. Gil bent down to pick up the coin, and glanced at Sara. "Heads, you win."  
  
They shook hands and parted, Gil heading to the pitcher's mound and Sara heading over to the dug out. "Girls, we're batting first."  
  
Jenna Williams dawned the batting helmet and jogged up to the plate. "It's been awhile…" she excused herself in advance, knowing her skills as a batter was something to be questioned.   
  
"Strike one!" Al yelled, as Jim Brass caught the ball over the plate.  
  
"Like that, Gil! Just over the plate." The captain yelled, surprisingly enjoying himself. He had been reticent about joining in, but as soon as he stepped foot on the field, memories of his childhood flooded him, and he soon joined in the festivities.  
  
"I can't wait for after the game!" Greg Sanders yelled, sitting down on the first base. "Mmm, hot dogs, and drinks!"   
  
Nick Stokes glanced over from second base. "Greg! Would you get up!?" He looked over to third, begging support from the tall African-American.  
  
Warrick Brown shrugged and went back to making faces at Lindsey, who was in the dug out.   
  
"Hey! Uncle Warrick - quit it! You're just sore 'cos the girls are going to win!" Lindsey stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Strike two!"   
  
Finally, Jenna hit the ball deep into right field and ran to first. David Hodges ran out, and caught the ball on the first bounce, though he was a little tardy into tossing it to Greg.   
  
Jacqui Franco stepped up to the plate, a smug grin on her face. "I played baseball all my life, Grissom! So c'mon, give me your best shot -"  
  
"Strike three - you're out!" Al jerked his thumb over his shoulder.  
  
Jacqui playfully kicked the dirt and headed back to the dug out. "Man, that sucked." She plopped down on the bench.  
  
"Mandy, you're up!" Catherine called. She cringed, watching Gil strike out the young woman. Giving her a smile as she walked back to the bench, she went to console the young tech.   
  
"Sorry..." Mandy hung her head.  
  
"Hey, don't worry! At least you swung the bat - right Miss MLB?" Catherine joked, teasing Jacqui.  
  
Sara stepped up to the plate and swung the bat a few times, to warm up.   
  
"I'm not going to go easy on you, just because you're part of the team, Sara." Gil grinned, though he couldn't deny the competitiveness that was stirring.   
  
"Strike one!" Al called out.  
  
"Grissom!" Sara whined.  
  
"Strike two!"  
  
"Sorry Sara!" Gil laughed a little, and eyed Jim's signaling.   
  
"Yes!" Sara squealed, sending the ball deep into left field where Bobby Dawson who was playing mid and David Phillips who was positioned in left field, both ran to retrieve it. By the time they got it, Sara had already taken her place on second base.   
  
Soon after Margaret Finn and Kristi Hopkins had batted, each claiming a base of their own, Catherine stood up to bat.   
  
"Bases loaded, Cath." Gil gave her a cheeky grin.   
  
"Strike one!" Al decreed, thoroughly enjoying yelling at the top of his lungs. "Strike two!" Al continued, elongating the vowels.   
  
"C'mon Gil - two outs, two strikes, bases loaded." Jim coaxed the supervisor into another strike. "One more strike, c'mon, right over the plate - right to daddy, c'mon!"  
  
Gil dropped his hands to his side, and joined Catherine in a grimace, aimed at the captain's strange lingo.   
  
"What?" Jim asked, innocently.  
  
Both senior CSIs shrugged and took their stance. Gil took a deep breath, and instead of a fast ball as Jim had signaled, he threw a slow ball, right towards Catherine's bat.  
  
All eyes were on the ball as it soared through the air and landed just outside the metal chain-link fence.   
  
"Yay mommy!!" Lindsey cheered as Sara, Margaret and Kristi all reached home. They awaited Catherine, who rounded third and gave her 'high-fives' along the way.  
  
Catherine grinned, pride etched out in a dazzling smile. She stepped on the home plate and turned towards Gil, who mimicked an 'applaud' with a genuine smile.   
  
"Four to nothing!" Al called the score.  
  
"Okay, last but not least, Leah!" Catherine turned to the lab tech. "You're up!"  
  
She silently stood at the plate, awaiting a pitch.  
  
"Ball one!"  
  
The second pitch, she took a chance and hit it straight up, and then broke into a run.   
  
"You're out!" Al called it as Jim held up the ball in his hand. "Switch!"  
  
Gil walked up to Jim, and the two walked to the dug out to get some water. "That was good - you pitched a lot way back when?" He joked.  
  
"I might have dabbled in baseball." Gil smiled, his eyes catching site of Catherine wishing her daughter, before camp claimed her for the month.  
  
"I'll be back." Gil told the captain and headed over to join his two favourite blondes. "Hey, take care, sweetheart." He bent down, giving her a pure kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of mom...I'll make sure she stays out of trouble." He jested.   
  
"Gil!" Catherine whacked him on the shoulder. "Be careful, honey, okay?" She told her daughter, and then waved to Nancy. "Bye, and thanks for taking her!" She yelled, as the car drove off. She stood there, tears slightly glimmering in her eyes as she waved to the retreating car. When it finally hit the horizon, she still remained. "Camp is always the hardest..."  
  
"I don't know - Lindsey seemed pretty excited to go." Gil offered, a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I meant for me." It was a bittersweet laugh, and Catherine leaned slightly against his body.   
  
"C'mon, we're about to start." He directed her back towards the field, his hand on the small of her back.  
  
Sara took her place on the pitcher's mound and nodded to Catherine, who had been elected to dawn the catcher's mask.   
  
Greg was the first to step up, and after performing a rather embarrassing jig, he mimicked a professional batter stance.  
  
"Ball one!"   
  
Greg laughed. "Aww, c'mon Sara, is that the best you can do?!" He chided her.  
  
"Ball two!" Al called out.  
  
"Hehe, hey Sair - maybe you can take a few steps closer to home plate…it'll make it easier on you."  
  
Sara bit her lip from threatening the spiky-haired tech with a death wish. She blatantly ignored Catherine's signaling and aimed for Greg's head, but hitting him just below the shoulder.  
  
"Oww - hey! You did that on purpose!" Greg yelped, dropping the bat and taking a walk to first. He glared at her, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. "I bruise easily." He replied childishly.   
  
"Sara!" Catherine warned the brunette with a smile.  
  
"What?" Sara replied innocently. "So I missed..."  
  
"Actually, I'd say it was a direct hit." Catherine muttered, putting her mask back on.   
  
Sara couldn't hide her grin after having struck out Bobby. Upon hearing some inane chanting she turned to her left where Greg still occupied first base. Glancing back at Catherine, Sara jested to take another shot at the tech's head.  
  
"Sair." Catherine motioned Jacqui, who was manning first base.  
  
Sara grinned and tossed the ball to her.  
  
"You're out!!"  
  
Greg turned around in shock, having just completed the aptly-named 'butt-dance'. "What? No!" He glanced down, and realized that he had wandered away from the base. Childishly, he dragged his feet to the bench, amidst the chuckles and hoots from Nick and Warrick.   
  
"Two outs...who's next?" Catherine hollered, kneeling on the ground to give her legs a break.   
  
Warrick's tall frame shielded her eyes from the sun and she was glad for the break from the cruel heat's glare. She watched as he hit the ball deep into left field where Mandy and Leah both rushed to get it. She then watch him round second and take place on third, where Jenna was standing. "Nice one!" She called out to him.  
  
"Hodges! Your turn!" Gil called out, and David took his place.   
  
"Right over the plate, Sara!" Catherine called out, her fist pounding her glove - giving the young CSI a target.  
  
David hit the ball down the line, towards the right where Margaret ran to collect it. She glanced back, noting that Hodges had already taken his place on second, near Kristi.  
  
"Four to one!" Al called out, as Warrick made his way home.  
  
Nick stepped up to the plate and his Texan charm couldn't help a smile in return. "Nice and easy, Sair...don't want to embarrass you too much." He drawled.  
  
Sara's smile soon turned to frown and she vowed to strike the cheeky CSI out. Unfortunately, she could do nothing but watch him score a homerun.  
  
"Four to three." Al called out. "Two outs."  
  
"I'll go." Gil volunteered, making his way to the plate.   
  
"Sure you can handle the pressure there, Gil?" Catherine teased him. She allowed her eyes to wander his form, feeling comfort and security emanating from his pores. She watched him grip the bat, and concentrate on the ball.   
  
"Strike one!"   
  
"C'mon Gil, you could have easily hit that one!" Catherine remarked.   
  
"I'm waiting for the right moment." The soft words reached her ears and she glanced up, meeting his eyes.   
  
She was about to respond when she happened to glance at Sara winding up to take the shot.   
  
"Strike two!"  
  
Catherine caught the ball and then glanced back at her supervisor, noting his eyes were still on her being. She averted her gaze, not liking the way his stare would stir up feelings of desire and love; sentiments she had long tried to bury out of fear of rejection and protection of an already wounded heart. Her thoughts were interrupted by a crack of the bat, and she watched the ball soar just within the field's limits. She stood up, taking off her mask, and watched as Leah scrambled to get the ball, tossing it to Kristi. She watched as Gil stepped on third and continued towards her and glanced at Sara, who had tossed her the ball.   
  
"Just don't drop it, Catherine!" Sara called out, watching as her supervisor charge the strawberry-blond.  
  
"Gil..no..Gil, don't." Catherine shuffled her feet, backing away slightly, but still in command of the plate. She let out a scream as his body collided with her, and she felt her hand lose grip of the ball once she hit the ground. She was about to curse, but immediately felt a hand place the ball back in hers, fingers lingering ever so slightly before being harshly withdrawn.  
  
"You're out!" Al motioned, with a big grin on his face. "I love this job!"   
  
When the dust finally settled, Catherine lay on her back, with the weight of him on top of her. She opened her eyes, mischievous blue ones staring right back at her. Faces inches apart, her gaze darted to his lips and then back to his eyes. She felt him inch closer, and her lips parted in anticipation.  
  
Gil glanced down at her, loving the feel of her body cushioned under his. He pressed himself closer, his eyes closing as his face continued his descent. Reality motioned him to cease, and he stared at her closed eyes with panic. "Nice catch." He whispered and proceeded to get up. Gil knelt down in front of her, his knees on either side of her outstretched legs. He helped her into a sitting position, dusting off some sand that was in her hair.  
  
Before she had a chance to respond, the rest of the girls swarmed Catherine, hoisting her up on their shoulders in victory. Squeals and giggles echoed through the ball park.  
  
Nick and Warrick stood at the side-lines, both had their arms folded across their chests. "Woah...would you look at that testosterone?" Nick commented as they both watched the girlish cheeps.  
  
"Hey!" Greg stood in the rafters. "Let's eat!!"   
  
The team erupted in fits of laughter as they all made their way beside the park, where Jim had already fired up the grills.   
  
After receiving much congratulation from her teammates, Catherine glanced around the park for her supervisor. "Anyone seen Grissom?" She asked, but then noticed a small light coming from the room behind the dug out. "Ah, the changing room..."   
  
Gil hissed, twisting to take a gander of the underside of his right thigh. He passed his hand along the shredded material of his shorts, and let out a painful breath.  
  
"What? No jockey-strap, Mr. Grissom?" Catherine teased, stepping into view, and taking one of her own. She hungrily took in the sight of her supervisor, standing only clad in his shorts. Her eyes briefly took in his bare chest, smooth and aching to be touched. "Shouldn't you be protecting your boys?" She opted instead for a lame joke.  
  
He shot her a playful glare, and grimaced as he peeled off his shorts, seemingly burned to his skin.   
  
"Need help?" She offered, sympathy now present in her eyes. "...ouch, nasty. That was quite a slide there, slugger." She grinned. "Wait here." She instructed him, heading over to the first-aid box. Taking a sterilized gauze pad and some rubbing alcohol, she sauntered back, with a malevolent look on her face. "This is going to sting."  
  
Gil braced himself, hands on the lockers in front of him as she applied some alcohol to his wound. After removing the dirt and the grains of sand, she took some cool water from his water bottle and dabbed it on a fresh piece of gauze. "You're enjoying this too much..." He exhaled, his voice choked with the unpleasantly sharp sensation.  
  
Her eyes wandered up his legs, once again taking in his muscles and then again travelling to his cute boxered-bum. "Yeah," she smiled, "I am."   
  
Gil closed his eyes, feeling her hand on his left calf, gliding up and down and ever-so-often giving it a light squeeze. He exhaled slowly, relishing the feeling of her cool hand on his warm skin. Thoughts of her hands exploring his body as his mirrored her actions, slowly began to develop in his mind and he could feel his body react to such images.   
  
Though she seemed to be having a conversation with his back, Catherine strained to see his face - the silence and his labored breathing becoming slightly suspicious. "I uh...I never got a chance to thank you." She said, still yearning to see his blues.  
  
Gil swallowed hard, took a deep breath and glanced over his shoulder. He gave her a small smile. "For what?" He asked, and then busied himself searching for his black slacks.   
  
"For what - you know what." She mocked and then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now maybe I'll remain 'cool' in my daughter's eyes."  
  
"At least until she hits the teen years, then it's going to be fun!" He wiggled his brows at her.  
  
Catherine snorted. "Please, don't even jest!" Her eyes caught sight of her hand, still on his shoulder. She glided it down to his shoulder blade then back up. She chanced another venture, this time lower, down to the small of his back. She was completely engrossed in the feeling of his back muscle and skin under her touch. It was warm to touch, and she felt incredible energy channel from the minute contact. "You're tense." She breathed, almost robotically bringing her other hand to join the fun.  
  
Gil inhaled sharply through his nose as her hands began to kneed his muscles. He arched his back, pushing into her touch as her fingers continued to journey. "God Cath..." He broke free, afraid of further embarrassing reactions. He leaned against the lockers, the cold metal pressing into his hot skin. His eyes scanned hers, searching for what he feared, but secretly yearned.  
  
Catherine took a few steps forward, no longer in control of her body. She reached him, closing in until his breath mingled with hers. Without thinking, she leaned and placed a chaste kiss on his lips, barely brushing but still strong enough to make her heart skip a beat. His lips were soft, and inviting - even if but for a mere second.   
  
Gil's mouth opened slightly, oxygen now in strong demand. His eyes graced her angelic beauty: eyes closed, soft smile offered to him and him alone.   
  
Actions now catching up with her, Catherine's eyes snapped open and an apology began to build in her heart.  
  
Gil curbed such attempts by pinning her against the lockers, his mouth carnally seeking hers. He craved her taste, and pushed his tongue past her lips, drinking in his desire. "God...you drive me crazy!" He growled, pressing his arousal against her thigh. His hands ventured from her waist to her buttocks, and he squeezed them, lifting her up.  
  
Catherine gave into the senses of his kisses, of the feel of his body against hers. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she ground her pelvis into his, desperately wanting to feel the connection that no other man could give her. She needed her release, but a liberation that only he could give her. She tilted her head to the side, offering her neck to his bold mouth, as it nipped and kissed emotions she had never experienced before. Her eyes dimmed closed, but suddenly caught a shadow near the entrance of the changing rooms. "Gil..." She moaned, but this only coaxed him to bring her closer to him. "Gil, honey, wait!" She lightly slapped his shoulder, gaining attention. With a nod, she motioned the spiky-haired shadow and then shook her head.   
  
Gil breathed in her scent, pressing his forehead against hers. "Yeah, maybe here's not the best place..." He reluctantly admitted. "But I need you..."  
  
His admission caused her heart to palpitate faster and she placed a generous kiss on his lips, conveying her mimicking desire. "We'll continue this later." She promised.   
  
He mouthed words of love, knowing the lab tech was probably all ears, ready to take role as the team's gossip fairy. Gently placing her back down, Gil put on a clean shirt and a fresh pair of slacks. "Let's go join the rest of the team." He suggested, grasping her hand in his. Before reaching outside, he turned to her and captured her lips. "I don't think I can wait - just a quickie?" He pleaded, grinning then nodding towards the door where Greg still stood watch.  
  
Catherine's Cheshire smile slowly sleeked out and she leaned against the door. "Oh Gil! Oh...yes! YES!" She panted aloud, moaning and groaning.  
  
Gil stood back and watched, a malevolent grin etched on his face, though he couldn't deny the arousing effect of Catherine faking an orgasm and he couldn't wait to make her experience the real thing. His thoughts were broken by the young lab tech stumbling down the stairs, falling face first inside the changing room.  
  
Greg stood up, hands over his eyes. Sorry...I just heard weird noises and I thought I'd investigate -" He interrupted his 'faster-than-a-speeding-bullet' excuse and glanced at both CSIs, one sitting on a bench, and the other leaning against the wall. "That was a dirty trick! I thought you two were -"  
  
"Greg!" Gil interrupted any further embarrassment.  
  
Catherine smiled, walking over to her heart and placed a hand on his chest. "Don't be mad at him, I mean, he's just a little sore since he's never been further than first base."   
  
Greg nodded, and watched Catherine and Gil leave together. He cocked his head to the side, brow furrowed when her words finally dawned on him. "Hey!!"  
  
--finis-- 


End file.
